Klatka po klatce
by SKSM
Summary: Ponoć kiedy umierasz całe życie miga ci przed oczami. Wyświetla się jak film. Scena po scenie. Klatka po klatce…


Ponoć kiedy umierasz całe życie miga ci przed oczami. Wyświetla się jak film. Scena po scenie. Klatka po klatce… Ważniejsze jest jednak pytanie: jaki byłby to film?

***

_Ojciec. To jego dotyczą moje pierwsze wspomnienia. To najdawniejsze jest chyba z czasów gdy miałem 3 lata. Ojciec uczył mnie prawidłowo trzymać kunai. Choć równinie dobrze mógłby to być shuriken, gdyż pamiętam to jak przez mgłę. Ojciec trzymał mnie za nadgarstek i mówił coś o chwycie. Po tym jak dzień później wyruszył na misję cały czas trenowałem. Gdy wrócił pokazałem mu efekty. Pochwalił mnie i poczochrał włosy. Następnie znowu mi coś pokazał a ja znowu zacząłem trenować. Chciałem by znów mnie pochwalił. Wtedy mój podziw do ojca był większy od mojej miłości do niego. Nie dziwię się sobie zresztą. Wtedy był podziwiany przez wszystkich więc i mnie naturalnym wydawało się go podziwiać. A potem zacząłem go nienawidzić…_

_Dzień w którym się zabił pamiętam z każdym detalem. Kończyłem właśnie poranny trening gdy się obudził. Ostatnio normą się stało, iż budził się późno z wielkim kacem bo cały czas pił. Żeby zapomnieć. Podziw zmienił się w pogardę. Nie mógł spokojnie, przejść ulicą, żeby nie zostać wytkniętym palcem. Nie dostał też żadnej nowej misji od Hokage. W kuchni zastałem go siedzącego przy stole. Dłubał pałeczkami w miseczce. Gdy mnie zauważył, beznamiętnym tonem rozkazał iść na miasto i kupić mu sos sojowy do ryżu. Nic nie mówiąc tak zrobiłem. Wychodząc nawet nie spojrzałem na ojca. Nie miałem pojęcia, że ostatni raz widzę go żywego. Gdy wróciłem nie było go już w jadali. Wtedy po raz pierwszy tego dnia coś mnie tknęło i zajrzałem do jego sypialni. Leżał na boku i gdyby nie krew wokół niego mógłbym uznać, że znowu się spił i zasnął. Obok jego ciała leżał jego tanto. Z pewnością nim się zabił. Choć wiem, że powinienem wtedy czuć żal, czułem tylko pogardę i wstyd, że taki śmieć jest moim ojcem. Poszedłem do Hokage i powiedziałem, że Hakate Sakumo, Biały Kieł Konohy, popełnił samobójstwo. Mówiłem to bez emocji, jakby to była zupełnie obca mi osoba a nie mój własny ojciec. Wtedy też postanowiłem odciąć się od niego. Zapomnieć, że był moim ojcem i być dobrym shinobi – już na zawsze trzymać się zasad. By nie skończyć tak jak on.  
_

_Wybacz ojcze._

_Dzień w którym spotkałem swoją pierwszą drużynę też doskonale pamiętam. Ja zjawiłem się najwcześniej na miejscu zbiórki. Potem pojawiła się Rin. Wyglądała na przeciętną kunoichi więc nie zwróciłem na nią większej uwagi. Ona – wprost przeciwnie. Sensei pojawił się na kilka minut przed umówioną godziną za to na ostatniego członka musieliśmy „trochę" zaczekać. Obito pojawił się zziajany i od razu zaczął się tłumaczyć, że musiał pomóc jakiej biednej starowince. Nie wydał mi się dobrym ninja mimo, iż pochodził z elitarnego klanu Uchiha . Szczerze przyznaję – myślałem, że taka drużyna mnie ograniczy ale jak się później okazało byli to jedni z najlepszych shinobi jakich miałem okazje poznać. _

_Pamiętam jak zaczynaliśmy. Pamiętam wszystkie przygody, wszystkie treningi. Pamiętam jak awansowaliśmy na chuninów. Pamiętam wszystkie misje, które razem wykonaliśmy. Pamiętam też tą ostatnią. Pamiętam też, że gdybym się wtedy nie wahał być może wasza dwójka byłaby cała i zdrowa._

_Obito, Rin wybaczcie._

_Po tym myślałem, że już nigdy do nikogo się nie przywiąże, że już nigdy mi się to nie przydarzy, że jak prawdziwy shinobi będę wiódł samotny żywot aż po kres swoich dni… ale wtedy spotkałem _ich_. Byli bandą idiotów, i kto wie, może nadal nią są ale już nie w tym sensie co wtedy. Byli pierwszą i jedyną drużyną geninów, którą nie oblałem. Trochę przypominali mi moją grupę. W Sasuke dostrzegłem podobieństwo do siebie, w Naruto do Obito a w Sakurze do Rin. Jednak oni posiadali swoje unikatowe charaktery i im bardziej ich poznawałem tym bardziej wyjątkowi mi się wydawali. W każdym z nich widziałem ogromny potencjał ale nie wypadało im tego głośno powiedzieć. Każde z nich się rozwijało. Ale potem pojawiły się problemy. Nie udało mi się uchronić Sasuke przed jego własną chęcią zemsty. W konsekwencji cała drużyna się rozpadła. Może i udało mi się zrobić z nich prawdziwych shinobi, bo wszyscy dostali się pod skrzydła legendarnych Sanninów ale wydaje mi się, ze gdybym bardziej się postarał, nie stracił bym swej grupy. Przecież nie ma złych żołnierzy, są tylko źli dowódcy._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie._

_Pewnie jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy za które powinienem jeszcze przeprosić. Wiele za które powinienem błagać o wybaczenie. Wiele za które musiałbym podziękować. Jednak gdy w końcu znajduję chwilę by rozliczyć się ze sobą mam tak mało czasu… _

_Myślę, że moje życie, mimo tylu negatywów było całkiem udane jako życie shinobi. Walczyłem za wioskę podczas Wielkiej wojny, walczyłem w oddziałach ANBU, walczyłem podczas ataku Kyubi'ego jak i wtedy gdy zaatakował nas Orochimaru. Teraz walczyłem też z Pain'em. Śmierć w obronie wioski to dobra śmierć. Szkoda, że mój czas przyszedł tak wcześnie… Chciałbym jeszcze zrobić kilka rzeczy... pogadać jeszcze raz z uczniami, po przechadzać się po mieście, może nawet zacząć jakąś głupią rywalizacje z Gaiem... a przede wszystkim poczytać jeszcze raz „Sagę Flirtujących"… Takie prozaiczne pragnienia…_

Cóż… wygląda na to… że na mnie już czas.

Obito… Rin…

Już idę.

* * *

Ten drabble był swoistą próbą rozliczenia Kakashiego z jego życiem. Zainspirowany zoastał ostatnią stroną 424 chaptera. Jako fanka Kakashiego mam oczywiście nadzieję, że mojemu ulubieńcowi nic się nie stanie! Jednak znając Kishimoto warto być gotowym na wszystko. Obym się jednak mylila i Kakashi powstaw w chwale w następnym chapterze. A jak nie... pozostaje tylko się z tym rozliczyć.


End file.
